Sol Federation
The Sol Federation, is one of the two Great Powers of the Mythril Universe. It is an interstellar federal republic spanning over numerous star systems whose population make it the largest nation in the galaxy. The capital is Earth. History The Earth Federation has its roots in the Earth Sphere Wars, begun in 2515 following the sudden collapse of civilization triggered by global economic disasters. Fueled by centuries of ethnic, religious, and cultural tensions, the war lasted on and off for nearly two hundred years. Many factions rose to power and fell into obscurity during the course of the conflict with none ever establishing dominance until 2705, when Ursang Selk rose to power in Eastern Europe, and begun a series of conquest over half the continent. Within a decade, Selk's faction, called the "Total Earth Unification Movement," controlled half the military might on the planet. The conflict ended with all of Earth was under the flag of the TEUM. Selk renamed his domain the "Total Earth Union," and established its government as a military state with himself as Supreme Commander. His rule was harsh, the law was draconian, and as soon as the Earth was his, Selk turned its military might on the rest of the Solar system and beyond, reestablishing control of the colonies and worlds that had become autonomous while those on Earth fought among themselves. Selk's era was a time of continuous military expansion. Selk died in 2722 at the age of 71, passing leadership of the Total Earth Union to his protege, Hudson Morrel. Supreme Commander Morrel continued his mentor's vision and carried out a system of aggressive expansion to Sol's neighboring star systems following the development of FTL travel, merging or subjugating them over the first thirty years of his reign. Living conditions on Earth and its subject worlds improved steadily under Morrel's rule and the gradual process of converting the Union from a tyranny to a republic began. Morrel stepped down from the seat of Supreme Commander in 2760, handing leadership of Earth and its territories off to Johnathan Brenshaw. The transfer of power coincided with the official transition from military junta to militant republic, and Brenshaw was the first Commander-in-Chief of the new christened Sol Federation. Several years later, the Sol Federation reestablished contact with one of the long lost colony, now the Centauri Commonwealth. The joy of meeting long lost humans was short-lived as it became clear Centauri was not going to willingly be adopted by the Federation and the two nations had eyes on the same territory. Conflict quickly followed. Territory Also see Category:Federation Systems * Sol System ** Earth ** Luna ** Mars ** Ceres ** Europa ** Ganymede ** Callisto * Altair System ** Hamal ** Baqi ** Fajr * Vega System ** Zhi Nü ** Kuan Kung * Bastion System ** Ark ** Beacon ** Crucible * Angelpunkt System ** Midgard ** Himmel Rand ** Skallen * Asilo System ** Prosperidade ** Hy Brasil ** Etxebarri ** Shunshin Government The Earth Federation was officially converted from a military junta to a militant republic in 2765. The Federation is governed on 6 levels, by three branches each: Control, Command, and Court. This is called the 3C system. The Earth Federation is considered a militant republic because in order to hold any seat in government, a minimum 2 years of active military service is required. Higher seats require additional active service time or time in government office. Branches *Control: The legislative branch of the government, responsible for lawmaking. Each level of Control is headed by a council of varying size made up of elected officials. Term length is dependent upon level of government, growing longer the higher in level the seat is. *Command: The military, responsible for defense, law enforcement, and information control. The Commander-in-Chief is the head of this branch, and he is elected every 12 years. All senior officers below him are appointed by the CiC, and serve until replaced or retirement. ** SICanD, is the Federation's intelligence agency in charge of gathering and controlling information relevant to the security of the state. *Court: The judicial branch, responsible for interpreting the law. Judges appoint their own replacements with approval from Control of the same level, and cannot sit on a Court for two term lengths after stepping down. Like Control term lengths increase the higher in the level of government the seat is in. Levels The 3C system spans 6 levels of government. From lowest to highest, they are District (equivalent to county in US government), Zone (state in US, closer to country in European terms), High (an entire continent), Planet, System, Supreme. The heads of each branch of each level in order of Command, Control, Court, are:*Supreme (12y term, 20y service req): Commander-in-Chief, Supreme Control Council (18 seats), Supreme Court (6 seats) *System (10y term, 15y service req): Grand Marshall, System Control Council (500 seats), Superior Court (18 seats) *Planet (8y terms, 12y service req): Marshall, Planetary Control Council (100 seats), Grand Court (12 seats) *High (6y terms, 9y service req): High Commander, High Control Council (50 seats), High Court (8 seats) *Zone (4y terms, 5y service req): Zone Commander, Zone Control Council (20 seats), Pentunal (5 seats) *District (3y terms, 5y service req): District Commander, District Control Council (10 seats), Tribunal (3 seats) Category:Factions Category:Governments Category:History Category:Locations